True Love Never Fades Away
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: This is a sequel of my story When Friends Fall In Love. Tyson and Hilary are together for a whole year now. Their friends start falling in love, but some of them might fall in love with the wrong person. Tyson and Hilary's relationship starts to fall apart. Can they stay together or will someone do everything to separate them... R&R Enjoy :)
1. Trouble In Paradise

**New story! :D**

**This is a sequel of my story When Friend Fall In Love**

**Hope you like it, enjoy and don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Trouble In Paradise<p>

Year passed since Hilary and Tyson started dating and since all those problems with BEGA. For that whole year there haven't been much problems between Tyson and Hilary. But since that day everything started slowly falling apart...

* * *

><p>There they were, Tyosn, Max, Ray and Kenny in front of the dojo practicing and Kai was somewhere alone, as usual.<p>

˝Morning ,guys!˝ Hilary came into dojo happier than usual.

˝Morning!˝ They all greeted her.

˝Morning baby!˝

˝Why are you so happy Hilary? And what are you hiding behind your back?˝ Max asked.

˝Well, Tyosn knows.˝ She looked at him and smiled.

˝I do?˝

˝Yeah! Happy one year anniversary, honey!˝ She hugged and kissed him and gave him a present.

˝Oh, our anniversary is today?˝ Tyson was surprised.

˝Of course, silly!˝

˝Oh...˝

˝What do you mean oh?˝

˝Well...˝

˝Oh man!˝ Ray said.

˝You forgot?!˝ Hilary snapped at him.

˝Kind of.˝

˝Oh-ho. This 'ain't good!˝ Max said.

˝Come on you two. Calm down.˝ Ray tried to calm them down.

˝I can't belive you Tyson! It's our first anniversary and you forgot!˝

˝Oh, come on Hil. Don't make such big deal about it. I forgot. So what?˝

˝Oh, first you forget about it, then you say it's no big deal!˝

˝I think your over reacting!˝

˝Well I'm starting to think you don't care about this relationship or me!˝ Hilary yelled and started walking towards the door.

˝Where are you going, Hil?˝ Ray asked.

˝Away from here! That's where!˝ She yelled angrily.

˝Fine by me!˝ Tyson yelled back. She slammed the door.

˝Tyson!˝ They all shouted.

˝She left and you haven't even tried to stop her!˝ Ray said.

˝Why should I stop her? She's the one who started this fight by making such big deal about something that's not important!˝ He answered angrily.

˝Not important? You think one year anniversary is not important?˝ Ray asked him in shock.

˝Tyson that's cold.˝ Max said.

˝You've been trough so much things together this past year! And now when is your anniversary, first you forget then you don't even care!˝ Ray said raising his tone.

˝Yeah, Ty you should go apologize to her. She must be hurt now.˝

˝And if you don't do something about this problem, it might get worst and you could end up losing her. I don't think you would want that, right Tyson?˝

˝Heck no! I'm going to think of something to make it up to her!˝ Tyson ran into the house. And Kenny, Ray and Max started laughing.

˝You really think he'll think of something?˝ Kenny asked.

˝Yeah. It'll probably be something crazy, but he'll definitely think of something.˝ Ray said.

˝You said it Ray.˝ Max agreed with him.

˝Hey, and where's Kai?˝ Max asked.

˝Probably somewhere, alone. You know he likes to by himself sometimes.˝ Ray said.

˝Yeah. Your right.˝

˝Well, I can't wait to se Tyson's great plan!˝ Kenny said.

˝Hahah. Yeah me too.˝

˝I hope Hilary will forgive him.˝ Max said.

˝I'm sure she will. She may get mad at him sometimes, but she loves him even thougs he can be an idiot sometimes.˝ Ray said.

˝I heard that!˝ Tyson yelled from inside.

˝Tyson, shut up and continue working on that plan of yours!˝ Kenny told him.

˝Hahahahhahaha!˝ They all started laughing

* * *

><p>Hilary was still mad at Tyson. She was walking by a river where she suddenly bumped into someone.<p>

˝That stupid T... Ow! Oh, I'm so sor...Kai?˝

˝Oh, hi Hilary. You okay?˝

˝I'm fine.˝

˝You sure? You look mad?˝ He asked her. ´I bet Tyson did something again.´

˝I am mad! No! I'm furious! That...that... insensitive idiot! Ughhh!˝

˝Tyson did something? Again.˝

˝Of course! He...he forgat about...˝ Her eyes were getting wet.

˝What?˝ ´And I was right. He did do something. Again.´

˝He forgot about...out one year anniversary!˝ She yelled and started crying.

˝Oh, calm down, Hil. It'll be okay.˝ He hugged her. Then they sat on grass by the river.

˝Are you better now?˝ He asked her.

˝Yeah. Thanks Kai.˝ She smiled. Kai looked at her and smiled. He leaned on her and kissed her, but she pushed him away.

˝Wh...˝ She was confused.

˝I...I'm sorry. I don't know...˝ Kai blushed.

˝I have to go home. Bye.˝ She ran off.

˝Hilary...˝ ´Why did I have to do that?´

* * *

><p>´What...what was that? Why did Kai...kiss me?´ She was thinking.<p> 


	2. Revealing Secret

**Chapter 2! :D **

**Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Revealing Secret<p>

´What have I done. Hilary's probably mad at me now. I ruined our friendship. But why did I kiss her? Could it be...that I...?´ Kai was walking around the town thinking about what just happened.

´Oh man! If Tyson finds out about this, he's gonna kill me!´ Then suddenly his phone rang.

˝Hello?˝

_˝Hey, Kai! It's me Max! Come over to Tyson's dojo immediately!˝_

˝Why? Did something happened?˝

_˝We'll tell you when you come here! Hurry!˝_ Max said and hang up.

´Wonder what do they need? Hmm..´ Kai was on his way to Tyson's dojo.

* * *

><p>´Oh, my God! What a day! Why did Kai do that?´Hilary got home and went upstairs to her room. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened the door and saw Ray standing there.<p>

˝Hay Ray! What brings you here?˝

˝You have to come with me to dojo!˝ Ray said.

˝Did something happened?˝ Hilary asked worriedly.

˝No.˝

˝Then why...?˝

˝You'll see when you get there!˝

˝I'm not going there! I'm still mad at Tyson!˝ She said raising her voice.

˝Well, you have to! Come on!˝

˝Oh fine! Grandmother I'm going out! I'll be home soon! Bye!˝ Hilary yelled from in front of the house to her grandmother.

˝Okay! Have fun! Bye!˝

* * *

><p>˝Great! Everything's ready!˝ Tyson said.<p>

˝Hey guys...woww! What's this?˝ Kai arrived at dojo and when he entered inside and saw the room he was surprised.

˝This is for Hilary. For our one-year-annyiversary! So what do you think?˝

˝Well, it seems nice, romantic...˝ Kai said.

˝That's great!˝ Tyson said. Kai looked down with sad face.

Finally Ray and Hilary arrived at dojo.

˝Wait here for a sec. I'll be right back!˝ Ray said and ran inside.

˝Okay.˝

˝Hey guys! She's here!˝

˝Great!˝

˝Okay! Max, Kai lets go out!˝ Ray said.

˝Hey Hil! You're have to close your eyes for a moment.˝ Ray said. He put his hands above her eyes.

˝Ray! Wha...˝

˝Just walk.˝ He said.

˝Uhh...okay!˝

˝3,2,1...Suprise!˝ He removes his hands from her eyes and she looked and saw a table in the middle of the dojo, with candles and rose pedals all around floor. And Tyson standing in front of her.

˝Okay! We'll be going now! Have fun you two!˝ Ray said and they left the dojo.

˝Happy one-year-annyiversary, Hil!˝ He smiled.

˝T...Tyson...˝

˝Look, Hil. I'm really really sorry for the way I acted and all that I said and...˝

˝It's okay. I shouldn't acted the way I did neither. This all looks great Tyson!˝ She smiled.

˝Hehe... Let's eat!˝

˝Oh, okay.˝ They went to table. And they started eating.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Ray, Max and Kai were walking around the town.

˝Wonder if Hil's gonna forgive him?˝ Max was wondering.

˝I'm sure she will! You know how she feels about him.˝ Ray said. Kai was walking behind them looking in the floor, worried.

´I've got feeling something's gonna go wrong...´ He was thinking.

Ray looked back at Kai.

˝You okay, Kai?˝ Ray asked and Kai just remained silent.

˝Kai?˝

˝KAI!˝ Ray and Max called him at the same time.

˝Huh?˝ Kai looked at them.

˝What's wrong?˝ Ray asked looking suspiciously at Kai knowing something's wrong.

˝Nothing's wrong.˝ Kai said and started walking pass Max and Ray. Ray grabbed his arm.

˝Kai! Something's wrong! What is it!?˝

˝Non of your business!˝ Kai yelled.

˝Oh, so there is something wrong!˝

˝Stop it you two!˝ Max tried to separate them.

˝Stay out of this Max!˝ Ray snapped at him. Max just walked few steps away from them.

˝Ray, let go!˝ Kai freed himself from Ray's grip. He glared at Ray.

˝Kai... I tought we were friends!˝ Ray raised his voice.

˝I never said we didn't.˝ Kai said.

˝Well, why won't you tell me?˝ Ray asked.

˝If I told you what happened, you and others might get really mad.˝

˝Huh? Kai... you can tell me. Come on!˝

˝No!˝ While the two of them were arguing Max slowly walked away.

˝But, Kai...!˝

˝No! If you knew that I kissed one of my best friend's girlfrind...oh...˝ Kai immediately stopped when he realized what he said. Ray's eyes widen and he stood there shocked looking at Kai.

˝You did what?!˝

˝I...˝

˝Why? Why did you do that Kai?˝

˝I...I didn't mean to...I...I ran into her this afternoon and she told me that Tyson forgot about their anniversary and we sat on the grass, we were talking. And then I kissed her. I don't know why I did it but...˝

˝Kai...˝

˝I think I have feelings for her...˝ Kai said looking down.

˝Kai, what you did was wrong, but I won't tell Tyson about this.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Yes. But don't do that ever again!˝ Ray said.

˝I won't, I promise.˝ Kai said.

˝Hey, where is Max?˝

˝I don't know.˝

* * *

><p>Tyson and Hilary finished with dinner and went outside dojo,in yard and sat on grass.<p>

˝Moon and stars are so beautiful tonight.˝ Hilary said looking up.

˝You are much more beautiful than moon and stars.˝

Tyson said looking her into eyes. She blushed. He leaned on her. Their faces got closer and closer until the kissed.

˝Hil, I love you...˝ He said smiling.

˝I love you too, Tyson.˝ She smiled back blushing. And they continued kissing.

Tyson and Hilary continued enjoying their anniversary, but little did they know what was yet to happen...


	3. Lie To Friend, To Help A Friend

**New chapter :D**

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Lie To Friend, To Help A Friend<p>

* * *

><p><span>In the park...<span>

Max was in the park sitting on bench when someone approached to him.

˝Well would you look at that! I never tought to see you here in the middle of the night all alone!˝ He heard a voice and turned around.

˝M…Mariam!? What are you doing here?˝ Max was surprised to see her there.

˝We haven't seen each other for a while and that's all I get? Jeez, Max I tought we were friends.˝ She teased him. He walked few steps forward and hugged her. Both of them blushed a little.

˝So, where are Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph?˝ Max asked.

˝They stayed back in the village. I came here alone. I wanted to see you and everybody else!˝ She smiled and Max smiled back.

* * *

><p><span>With Ray and Kai...<span>

˝Hey, where is Max?˝ Ray asked looking around.

˝I don't know.˝ Kai said.

˝I'll call him.˝ Ray said. "Hello!"

_"Hay Ray! What's up?_"

"What do you mean what's up!? Where are you?"

_"I'm in the park with Mariam!" Max said_.

"But, why did you leave without saying anything?" Ray asked from other side of the phone.

_"Well, you two were fighting and you know I don't like that." Max said._

"Yeah, we know. Well, we're sorry. Hehe."

_"No need to apologize! Now I gotta go! Bye! I'll se ya later." Max said and hung up._

"Huh! No Max wait...ughh...he hung up."

"Well, what is it?" Kai asked.

"He's okay. He left cause we were fighting. He's in the park with Marima, now."

"With who?"

"Mariam...ohhh. Well, looks like our little Maxi found himself a girlfriend." Ray laughed. "Come on let's go back."

* * *

><p><span>At the dojo...<span>

˝This was great night, Tyson!˝ Hilary smiled.

˝It sure was!˝ He smiled taking few steps forward.

˝Well, I should go now.˝ She said turning away when Tyson pulled her back closer to him.

˝You're not going anywhere without a kiss.˝ He moved closer to her and kissed her. She blushed.

˝I really got to go! Bye, Tyson! Say hay to guys for me!˝ She waved at him.

˝I will! Bye hun!˝ He waved back.

When she was about to leave the dojo she bumped into someone. ˝Ow.˝

˝Oh, K..Kai! Ray!˝

˝Hey Hil.˝

˝Hey.˝

˝You going home?˝ Ray asked.

˝Yeah.˝

˝B..Bye!˝ She passed by them and started running.

˝Bye!˝ Ray said and noticed Kai looking at her as she was walking away.

˝Kai?˝

˝Wh...what?˝

˝Just let's go inside.˝

They walked in.

* * *

><p><span>With Hilary...<span>

She was walking home. ´Oh, my God! I don't think I can be near Kai, anymore. Not after what happened... Oh man!´

* * *

><p><span>Back with the boys...<span>

˝Hey Tyosn!˝

˝Hey.˝

˝Oh hay guys! Where's Max?˝

˝Uhh... long story. Anyway, how was with Hil?˝ Ray asked.

˝Great! And thank you guys so much for helping me!˝ Tyson smiled. Kai looked down. ´What kind of friend am I? Worst kind probably...´

˝Hey Kai, what's with ya?˝ Tyson asked.

˝...˝ He just remanded silent. Tyson just looked at him confused.

˝Kai?˝

˝Mmmm...˝ ´I should tell him...´ Kai was thinking.

˝What?˝

˝Tyson, I have to tell you something. It's about..˝ Ray knew exactly what he was about to say and he rushed over to him and cut him off.

˝May!˝ Ray said. Tyson and Kai both looked at him.

˝Max? What's with Max?˝ Tyson was even more confused.

˝Well when we were walking Kai and I started fighting and he left. And Kai was just worried that he might be mad at us. Right Kai?˝ Ray lied to Tyson and looked at Kai.

˝Y...yeah that's it...˝

˝Oh. That's it? You sounded like you killed someone. Heheh. Well, I'm off to bed! Night, guys!˝ Tyson said entering in the house.

˝Good night, Ty!˝

˝Good night, Ty!˝ When Tyson went in Ray turned towards Kai.

˝Are you crazy!?˝ Ray said quietly but angrily.

˝What?˝

˝You wanted to tell him!˝

˝Well, it might be better for him to know the truth!˝

˝No it wouldn't! He would be mad at you and probably Hilary too! You want to ruin their relationship? And your friendship?˝

˝No, but...˝ Kai looked down.

˝I get that you like Hilary, but you can't do that to Tyson. Or Hilary. Promise me that!˝ Ray said looking at Kai

˝Fine, I won't tell anything. I promise.˝


	4. Broken Promise, Broken Friendship

Chapter 4: Broken Promise, Broken Friendship

* * *

><p>Kai was just walking around, thinking. ´I can't hide it anymore…I have to tell Tyson the truth. Even if it mens losing my friend.´<p>

* * *

><p><span>In dojo…<span>

˝Hey, guys anyone seen Kai?˝ Ray asked.

˝Nope.˝

˝I think he went for a walk early in the morning.˝ Kenny said.

˝Oh, come on!˝ Tyson shouted.

˝What's the problem Ty?˝ Max asked.

˝Hilary's not answering my messages.˝

˝Well, maybe she's sleeping or her phone is off or something…˝ Max said.

˝But…she hasn't been her for a while. It's like she's avoiding me!˝

˝Oh, come on Tyson cheer up.˝

˝Hey guys!˝ Kai came in the dojo.

˝Hey Kai!˝

˝So what's the problem?˝ Kai asked.

˝Hilary's not answering my messages.˝ Tyson said.

˝Oh, I see.˝ Kai lowered his head. Ray looked at him. ˝Tyson… I….have to tell you something..˝

˝What is it?˝

˝NO! Kai don't!˝ Ray tried to stop him.

˝I'm sorry Ray, but I have to! I can't…˝

˝Kai, you promised you wouldn't tell!˝

˝I know, but I can't keep it a secret anymore! It's better of he knows the truth.˝

˝Okay, what the heck is going on here!?˝ Tyson questioned looking at Kai and Ray.

˝I…˝

˝Kai, you're just gonna ruin everything with that!˝ Ray said but Kai didn't listen.

˝Tyson I…I…I kissed...˝

˝Who did you kiss?˝

˝H…˝

˝If you gonna tell me something tell me today! What's the big deal anyway?˝

˝HILARY! It's Hilary.˝ Kai shouted. Tyson's eyes widened. Max and Kenny watched in shock and Ray just remand silent.

˝W…what? Y..you…you did what!?˝ Tyson got mad.

˝I kissed Hi…˝

˝Yeah I heard ya the first time! How could you!? I tought you were one of my best friends! Why Kai!? Why?˝ Tyson was looking at him with anger and Kai just lowered his head.

And then…. ˝Hey guys!˝ Hilary came.

˝Hilary!˝

˝What's wrong? Why such long faces?˝ She asked. Tyosn turned around and looked at her coldly.

˝What's the matter…˝ Tyson cut her off.

˝Shut up!˝ Tyson yelled.

˝Tyson what…˝

˝He know, Hilary. Kai told him.˝ Ray said.

˝Oh…Tyson, let me explain…I…˝

˝How could you!?˝

˝Tyosn please just let me ex…˝

˝Stop! Just stop! You don't need to explain anything! You betrayed me! You…˝

˝Tyson please I…I… You know I love you…˝

˝Don't lie!˝

˝I'm not lying, Tyson…˝

˝Shut up! All of this…was just one big lie! You never loved me!˝

˝You know that's not true!˝

˝Yes it is! You're a liar!˝

˝Tyson…˝

˝Get out!˝

˝But Ty…˝

˝I said get out! I never wanna see you or speak to you ever again! It's over between us!˝ Tyson yelled. Hilary's eyes filled up with tears that started running down her face. She ran off.

˝Tyson don't you think that was a little to harsh.˝ Ray said looking at him.

˝No.˝

˝Tyson…It wasn't her fault…˝ Kai said.

˝Shut up! Kai, we may still be in the same team, but we are no longer friends.˝

˝Ty.˝ Max whispered.


	5. Consequences

**Hi, guys!**

**I'm so so so so so soooooo sorry for late update! I'll try to update faster...**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**Enjoy and review please! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Consequences<p>

After Hilary left the dojo, she ran and ran as fast as she could. She didn't even watch where she was giong. She just ran.

´No…this can't be happening! It can't…How….how did this happen? How did I lose him?...I…´ She tought as she ran. Tears were falling down her face. She couldn't stop herselfe from crying. Then suddenly she tripped over a rock and fell down. ˝Ahh!˝ She tried to stand up but she couldn't. She spreaded her ankle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the dojo…<strong>

˝Guys, what should we do? Tyson locked himself inside his room and refuses to talk to anyone, Hilary left somwhere and so did Kai…I'm worried.˝ Max asked worriedly, while looking at Kenny and Ray.

˝I don't know, Max. This is all so mest up.˝ Ray poined out.

˝We have to try to get Hilary and Tyson back together!˝ Kenny said.

˝I know but the problem is Tyson is mad at them. And Kai told me he has feelings for Hilary…I don't know how will all this end…˝ Ray lowered his head.

˝We'll think of something..˝

˝I have a plan. Max, you and I are going to talk to Tyson and you Ray go find Hilary.˝

˝Okay. See you later guys!˝

˝Bye Ray!˝

Max and Kenny went inside the house to talk to Tyson and Ray left to find Hilary.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kai…<strong>

´What have I done… Tyson hates me, Hilary probably hates me to because I told Tyson, and everyone else probably hates me too…´

˝Kai! Hey Kai!˝ A familiar voice called out for him, but he did not answear. ˝Kai!˝

He turned around when someone put an arm on his shoulder. ˝Huh?˝

˝Kai, are you okay?˝ A girl asked him. A familiar girl. His very good friend.

˝J…Julia? What…are you doing here?˝ He asked.

˝What? You're not happy to see me?˝ She asked him sarcasticly. He lowered his head and she knew right away something was wrong.

˝Um…Kai…Is there something wrong? Did I say anything?˝ Julia asked.

˝No. It's not you. I…I blew it. I ruined everything. You should just stay away from me or I might end up hurting you too…˝ He said with cold voice.

´Wh..what's with him? This isn't…´ She was quite suprised and worried to see him in state he is. ˝Kai, what's wrong!? What happened to you!? This isn't the Kai I know! This isn't…you're not the same…˝ She wanted to say it out loud but she couldn't. ´..you're not the same person I fell in love with…´ She lowered her head.

˝I'm a horrible person…just get away…I…˝

˝Kai what happened to you? Why…˝ He suddenly cut her off.

˝I ruined their relationship…I…It's my fault Tyson and Hilary broke up….˝ He fell on his knees.

Her eyes widened. ˝What...? Hil and Tyson…broke up? Why? What…˝

˝I….I kissed her! I kissed Hilary! It's all my fault!˝ Kai yelled out while crying as Julia's eyes widened in shock.

´He…kissed..her…´ Julia lowered her head.

˝I didn't want to hurt them…I just…I…realized I have…feelings for her…I just….˝ He kept crying on his knees. While Julia just stood there motionless. ´He…has feelings for her…´ A tear fell down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ray…<strong>

He walked and walked in hope of finding Hilary, but she was nowhere to be found.

˝Hilary! Hil! Where are you!?˝ He called out for her, but nothing.

Then someone came.

˝Hay Ray!˝ It was familiar pink haired girl, who was very dear to him.

˝Mariah!?˝

˝Hey, I heard you calling out for Hilary. Did something happen?˝ Mariah asked. She knew something was wrong.

˝Hilary and Tyson…broke up…˝ He said as the pink haired girls eyes widened.

˝What!? How…Whey…?˝

˝Kai…kissed Hilary, and he told Tyson and…˝

˝What!? How could Kai do that!? It's obviously his fault! Tyson can't blame Hilary! It's not her fault!˝ Mariah snapped in her friend's defence. ˝I'll help you look for her!˝ Mariah said.

˝Mariah…thanks…˝ Ray blushed and smiled at smiled back and blushed as well.

˝I'll go this way, and you go the other.˝

˝Okay!˝

They separated and went to look for Hilary.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

˝Oh…this hurts…˝ Hilary hurt her ankle and couldn't get up.

Then someone came… ˝Well, hello there Hilary. Long time no see.˝

˝You…!˝ Her eyes widened when she saw him.


	6. Friends Are Always There To Help

**Here's the new chapter, guys!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review and ENJOY! :))**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Friends Are Always There To Help<p>

* * *

><p>˝Oh…this hurts…˝ Hilary hurt her ankle and couldn't get up.<p>

Then someone came… ˝Well, hello there Hilary. Long time no see.˝

˝You…!?˝ Her eyes widened when she saw him.

˝You look scared…well…I can't say that I blame you….˝ He said. ˝I did horrible things to yu and your friends. You have every right to be angry with me. But I have to tell you that I have changed.˝ He looked at her and smiled.

˝Just go away, Brooklyn! Leave me alone!˝ She yelled as she turned her head away from him. He could hear her voice was shaking. Her eyes were red. She was crying.

She tried to get up, but couldn't.

˝Ah…˝

˝You're hurt. Let me help you.˝ He came closer to her and reached out his hand but she refused.

˝I told you to go away!˝ She yelled again.

˝I'm not going anywhere, Hilary. You're hurt. You need a doctor.˝ He said as he aproched her.

˝Yeah, well I don't need or want your help! So back off!˝

˝Hilary, just let me help you…˝

˝NO!˝ She yelled again.

˝Why?˝ He asked.

˝You know why! Just go and leave me alone!˝

˝I already told you that I've changed. I know I did bad things in the past and I'm truly sorry for that.˝

˝Am I suppousto belive you?˝

˝Not right now. But I'm sure you will eventually. I'll show you I'm good now.˝ He said as he smiled warmly.

Hilary looked at him. ´Maybe he really did change…what!? N…no! He hurt us all! I…can't…´ She tought.

…..

Ray was still walking around town looking for Hilary, when he finnaly found her. ˝Hilary! Where are you, Hil…˝ He stopped when he saw Brooklyn next to her.

˝HILARY!˝ He yelled as he ran over to her.

˝R..Ray!˝

˝Hilary, are you okay?˝ Ray asked her worriedly as he knealed down next to her.

˝I'm okay…˝ She smiled weakly.

˝You hurt your leg. You have to goto doctor.˝ Brooklyn said.

˝What are you doing here Brooklyn!? Go away and leave Hilary alone! If I ever see you near her again I swear you're gonna regret it!˝ Ray growled as Brooklyn turned arond and started walking away. ˝I just want you to know Hilary…that what I said wa the truth.˝ He left.

˝Hilary, what happened?˝ Ray asked.

˝I ran, I tripped and fell.˝ She said.

˝Oh, Hil. We were worried about you.˝ Ray said.

She looked at him. ˝You..were worried about me? You don't…hate me..?˝ She lowered her head.

˝Of coure we were. You're our friend. We have no reason to hate you.˝

˝But, I hurt Tyson. I…˝ She begun to cry.

˝No…It's not your fault, Hil. Kai kissed you...And Tyson knows that…˝

˝Than why…d..dose h…he…ha..hate me?˝

˝He doesn't hate you. He's just confused, I'm sure he'll forgive you…don't worry…˝ Ray smiled warmly.

˝Oh, Ray…˝ She cried as he hugged her tightly. ˝…Thank you…˝

˝No problem, Hilary…˝

* * *

><p><strong>With Kai and Julia…<strong>

He sat there on the bench, blaming himself for what happened, and Julia just sat there next to him, watching him. ´Kai…I can't stand to see you like this…´

˝Kai, please stop blaming yourself for that…˝ She said.

˝How!? It's my fault!˝ He snapped. ˝Ugh! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell.˝

˝It's okay. But what I want tell you is that…you shouly listen to your heart. If you have feelings for Hilary..you should just tell her…˝ She said that. But it was not easy for her to say that. She loved him. She loved Kai. But she said that because she wants him to be happy.

˝Julia…maybe you're…right…˝

* * *

><p><strong>At dojo…<strong>

˝Tyson! Buddy! Come on! Open the door! We just want to talk! Please?˝ Max called out for him while knocking on the door, but he did not reply. ˝TYSON! Come out!˝ Max hit the door harder making Tyson look up at where the door is. ´Maxi…´

˝I'm sorry, but I have to say this! You're ackting like a coward!˝ He yelled.

´Wh..what?´

˝You closed yourself in that room and you won't come out! I know you're hurt and angry, but is that a reason to give up!? I know that you still love Hilary no matter what you say! And she loves you! You can't just give up on her! Kai kissed her and that was a mistake! And I know he knows that! But you shouldn't throw your relationship with Hilary away just beacuse one stupid mistake! If you really love her you'll fight for her!˝ He's words made Tyosn's eyes widen. ´M..maybe he's right…maybe I shouldn't give up on her…on us….but…´

He walked over to the door and opende them.

˝Ty…˝

˝Maxi…I...˝

Max walked up to him and put his hands on Tyson's shoulders. ˝So, dose this mean you'll forgive her?˝ Max asked.

˝I…I thin so…I don't know…˝ Tyson shook his head unsure what to do.

˝Tyson!˝

Tyson and Max turned around. ˝Kai!?˝ They both looked suprised to see him.

˝Kai, what are you doing here!?˝ Tyson asked.

˝I came to tell you something.˝

˝What?˝

˝I have feelings for Hilary…I fell in love with her. I'm sorry, I know you'll probably hate me, but I will fight for her!˝

Both Tyson's and Max's eyes widened.


	7. Max's Feelings

**I'm so so so so soooo sorry for late update! **

**I had a lot of school work and some other things****, so I didn't update for a while!**

**Again I'm so very sorry guys! **

**Hope you like this chapter! And please review! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Max's Feelings<p>

˝Tyson!˝

Tyson and Max turned around. ˝Kai!?˝ They both looked surprised to see him.

˝Kai, what are you doing here!?˝ Tyson asked.

˝I came to tell you something.˝

˝What?˝

˝I have feelings for Hilary…I fell in love with her. I'm sorry, I know you'll probably hate me, but I will fight for her!˝

Both Tyson's and Max's eyes widened.

˝What?˝

˝She will be mine! Even tho she still loves you I'll do everything I can and I'll wait as long as I have to, but she WILL be mine!˝ Kai said loud and clear to Tyson about his feelings for Hilary. Tyson glared at Kai as he couldn't belive that one of his best friends would say something like that. He was gripping his fist tightly because he wanted to punch Kai so hard but he managed to hold back.

˝I thought we were friends Kai? Why are you doing this!? Damn it, why!?˝ Tyson yelled as he punched the wall with his fist.

˝I said I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do! I love her! And I'm not giving up just like that!˝ Kai yelled back.

´Why do they have to fight…I can't listen to this anymore!´ Max was watching his best friends fight, and he just shook his head and ran off, without Tyson or Kai realizing it.

* * *

><p><span>With Ray and Hilary…<span>

˝Do you need help?˝ Ray asked her as he was concerned for her injury.

˝Ray, doctor said it'll be fine! Stop worrying!˝ Hilary sighed as she and Ray kept walking.

˝I know what he said but still…˝

˝Ray, stop worrying. I'm not a kid.˝ Hilary giggled as she looked at Ray.

˝Yes, yes…˝ He laughed.

˝There you are! Hey, Ray! Hilary!˝ Someone called out for them from behind. They both turned around and saw Mariah.

˝Mariah!˝ They were both surprised to see her.

˝Hey, where have you been?˝ Hilary asked.

˝Looking for you, but I see Ray found you.˝ She answered and smiled as she looked over at Ray and blushed a little. Hilary noticed that and got an idea.

˝Hey, guys I'll go home and you two should go for a walk or something.˝ Hilary suggested.

˝Wh…˝ Mariah looked at her nervously as Hilary winked at her.

˝Hilary don't you think it would be best if someone came with you?˝ Ray said.

˝No, no…I'll be fine. Just go. Have fun.˝ Hilary reasurred him.

˝But…˝

˝No buts Ray. Go!˝

˝Hilary what if something happens to you?˝ Mariah asked worriedly.

˝I can take care of myself just fine. Now go!˝ She said and gave them a little push making them bump into eachother with their shoulders and they both blushed.

˝Bye guys! See you later!˝ Hilary waved as she walked away.

˝That was weird.˝ Mariah said.

˝Yeah I know…˝ Ray sighed. ˝Well, let's go for a walk, shall we?˝ Ray smiled.

˝Okay.˝ Mariah smiled back.

* * *

><p><span>With Max..<span>

After he left Tyson's dojo he kept walking for a while until he ended up on the playground and sat on swing-sets. He gazed into distance.

´Why do they have to fight…´ He thought as he lowered his head.

˝Why such a long face, Max? That's not like you at all.˝ As he heard a voice he turned his head and saw a familiar face.

˝Mariam? H..hey.˝ He gazed at her for a moment then once again looked down.

˝So, why are you sad?˝ She asked him as she sat on the swing-set next to him.

˝It…It's…nothing...˝ He replied, but she knew he was lying.

˝Oh, come on Max! Tell me. What's wrong?˝ She asked him as she put her hand on top of his. When he felt her soft and warm hand his heart started to beat faster and faster by each passing second, and his face turned red.

˝Umm….it's…n..nothing…really…˝ He said as he looked at her again and put on a fake smile.

˝Don't give me that nonsense! I can tell something is wrong! Why won't you tell me, Max! I thought we were friends!˝ She snapped.

˝Of course we are friends, Mariam…˝

˝Then why!? Why don't you trust me!˝ She said. ˝I care about you Max and I hate seeing you like this.˝ She calmed her voice and lowered her head.

˝Wh…what do you mean?˝ He asked.

˝This isn't you! Sad and quiet! You are usually happy and cheerful and you talk a lot! And you always tell me everything! We talk and talk for hours usually. Where is that Max!? I..want the real Max back…˝ She said as Max looked at her. He didn't like when people were sad because of him. Especially his friends. His heart beated faster and faster.´What….is this feeling..? I…´ He thought as he kept gazing into her eyes.

˝Mariam…˝ He started…

˝Don't!˝ She said harshly.

˝Huh? What…˝

˝I don't want to talk to you right now!˝ She said and turned away from him. ˝Call me when real Max comes back.˝ Saying that she walked away.

˝Ma…riam…˝ He watched her as she walked further and further away. He couldn't help it but feel sad. 'She's sad because of me…´

He looked up at the sky. ˝I care about you too Mariam…˝ He said.


	8. Ray and Mariah

**Here's the new chapter guys! ^_^ **

**I'm sorry for a very late update...XP**

**I've seen in reviews that someone wants a lemon, but I have never written a lemon, so if there's someone who'd like to write a lemon part for me...**

**Anyway...**

**Hope you like this chapter... Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Ray and Mariah<strong>

* * *

><p>Ray and Mariah walked together one next to the other. Looking over at Ray she noticed his familiar worried face. She frowned.<p>

˝Come on, Ray don't be so worried. She'll be okay.˝ Mariah reassured him but he just shook his head.

˝It's not just that, Mariah.˝ He said looking down.

˝Then what is it?˝ She asked.

˝Everything! Tyson and Hil broke up and now they're both a mess, Kai's acting all weird saying he likes Hilary…and he's a mess too…and…˝ Ray kept talking as he sat on the bench and burried his head into his palms.

Mariah approached him and gently took his hands into hers and he looked at her. ˝Look Ray, there's nothing wrong with being worried about your friends and that's what makes you such a great person, that's why…˝ She stopped as she blushed and looked at him leaning closer and closer as she put one hand on his cheek and kissed him. As quickly as that happened she backed away blushing deeply. She got up while Ray, who was also blushing, looked at her confused. ˝I…I'm sorry Ray…I shouldn't have…uhh….˝ She turned away from him and ran off.

˝What…M…Mariah! Wait! Mariah!˝ Ray got up and ran after her.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile with Max…<span>

Max arrieved at dojo, where there was only Tyson sitting in front on the porch.

˝Hey, Max!˝ Tyson waved at the blond friend who seemed to be in a bad mood, which was not so usual for him.

˝Hi.˝ He simply said.

˝What's wrong with you?˝ He asked him.

˝Nothing's wrong.˝ He lied which was obvious to Tyson.

˝Don't give me that!˝ He raised his voice. ˝You helped me when I was down so now I'm gonna help you! So out with it!˝ Tyson demanded.

˝Uh…It's Mariam…˝ He said with a low tone.

˝What? Did something happen to her?˝ Tyson asked worriedly.

˝No. It's not that.˝ Max shook his head. ˝It's….She's mad at me.˝

˝Why? Did you find someone else?˝ Tyson asked raising a brow.

˝What? What do you mean someone else?˝ Max looked at him confusedly.

˝Oh, come on buddy, everyone can see that you like her and she likes you. Do you have someone…˝

Max cut him off. ˝No, I don't! There's no one! Mariam is the only one! The only girl…I ever liked and now…she hates me…˝ Max broke down and started crying. Tyson approached him and patted him on the back.

˝She doesn't hate you, Max. I'm sure of that. Why don't you tell me what happened?˝

˝She told me I'm not my usual self and that I should call her when real Max is back.˝

˝Well, she is right. You are not your usual self. Just be the cheerful and positive Max you've always been!˝ Tyson said.

˝I can't! Not when you're all fighting.˝ Max frowned.

˝Well, look, I get that you're upset over all this, trust me I am too, just don't lose a chance with a girl you like because of me or Hilary or Kai or anyone else! I promise you that things will go back to the way they were. I'll get Hil back no matter what, because I love her. And Kai…we'll be friends again. Trust me.˝ Tyson said putting his hand on Max' shoulders.

˝How can you be so sure?˝ Max asked.

˝I just am. I have a feeling like everything is going to go to the way it was.˝ Tyson smiled.

˝Okay.˝ Max smiled back.

´I missed that smile of him.´ Tyson pushed him a little as he laughed. ˝Now go get your girl Max! We're all rooting for ya, bud!˝

˝Thanks Ty! Good luck with Hil! Bye!˝ Max waved as he left.

Tyson looked up at the sky. ˝I'll get you back Hil. Trust me.˝ He smiled as he watched the clouds.

* * *

><p><span>With Hilary…<span>

Hilary lied in her room, on a bed with her head on a pillow thinking about certain someone. ´Tyson…´ Her thoughts were occupied with Tyson when her grandmother came in.

˝Dear, your friend is here. Can I let him in?˝ Old woman asked looking at her granddaughter.

˝Sure.˝ She said as she sat up. She heard her grandma leave and someone came in. The doors closed.

˝Ray, I told you not to worry I'm f…˝ She assumed it was Ray who came, but she was so very wrong.

˝It's not Ray.˝

˝Kai!?˝ Hilary gasped as she slowly got off the bed since her ankle still hurt.

Kai noticed a bandage on her ankle. ˝What happened?˝ He asked.

˝I fell. I'm okay now. Ray helped me to get to the hospital.˝ She replied.

˝I see.˝

˝Why did you come?˝ She asked him with a serious tone. She looked at him and he kept looking at her.

˝I'm here to tell you something, very important.˝ He said as he took few steps forward to her. She looked at him, noticing he's acting strange, she took a step back from him.

˝K..Kai…˝ She tried to speak but he cut her off.

˝Don't say anything Hilary! Just listen!˝ He once again took a step forwards as now he was right in front of her which made Hilary quite uncomfortable. He took her hands into his and took a deep breath.

˝Listen, Hil…You know I care about you and Tyson and all our friends and I'd never do anything to hurt any of you, right?˝ He asked and she nodded.

˝First thing, I want to apologize is for that I kissed you like that out of the blue the other day…˝ He started.

˝You don't have to apo…˝ She interrupted him.

˝I told you not to say anything!˝ He snapped. ˝Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, just let me finish. Now, the other thing is that I didn't want for you and Tyson to break up like that…but I realized something in the meantime.˝ He tighted his grip on her hands, she felt it and kept looking at him. ˝Hilary, I'm in love with you.˝ He said it. Those six little words that came out of his mouth out of nowhere caught her off guard. She gasped and widened her eyes.

˝K..Kai…˝

˝Hilary I wanna be with. I want us to be more than just friends…˝ Kai spoke as she cut him off.

˝Kai, stop!˝ She raised her voice as she moved her hands out of his and took a few steps back. ˝I'm sorry, but you do know I don't feel the same way.˝ She said. ˝I love…˝

˝Tyson. I know.˝ He added.

˝Honestly, Kai, I don't think you love me in that way.˝ She said.

˝What do you mean?˝ Kai asked looking at her confusedly.

˝I don't think you're in love with me. I mean, yes, you love me as a friend and you always have, just like the others, and I love you in that way, but not…in a way you think you are.˝ She explained. ˝Kai, I'm sure you'll find someone very soon.˝ Hilary smiled at him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Kai lowered his head. ˝I'm sorry, Hil. I really am.˝ He said.

˝Don't apologize, Kai. It's okay.˝

˝Thanks.˝ He said. ˝I'm gonna go now. I have to go to apologize to Tyson…˝ He was about to leave when he turned his head towards her for a second. ˝Oh, and Hil, I'm sure you and Ty are gonna get back together soon. Bye.˝ He smiled as he said that and left.

˝Bye, Kai.˝ She smiled.

* * *

><p><span>With Ray and Mariah…<span>

He ran and ran while looking for Mariah, who was no where to be seen. ˝Mariah! Mariah! Where are you?˝ He called out for her but no luck. ˝Where could have she gone?˝ He wondered. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and then continued running.

˝Mariah! Mariah!˝ He called out for her again and again but nothing. When he finally stopped near the river to catch his breath again, he noticed a pink-haired girl sitting by the edge of the river with her head burried in her arms that were wrapped around her knees.

˝Mariah!˝ He called out to her as he ran towards her. She stood up while wiping her tears away and faced Ray.

˝Ray…˝ She begun to talk, but when he finally reached her he pulled her close to him, and then he kissed her. She did not resist, she enjoyed it. When they pulled back, both were smiling and blushing.

˝Ray…I…˝

˝You don't have to say anything. I know. I love you too.˝ Ray said with a smile when tears of joy started filling Mariahs eyes. She hugged Ray tightly. ˝Oh, Ray…˝

Ray smiled as he hugged her back.

* * *

><p><span>With Kai…<span>

´I have to find Tyson…I have to apologize to him…to everyone…´ He thought to himself as he heard a familiar voice.

˝Just trust me…˝ A voice said.

Kai looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and saw Brooklyn and his arm was on Julia's shoulder. Kai felt anger filling up inside of him. ´Brooklyn!´

˝Everything is going to be okay.˝ He said to her when Kai suddenly, out of nowhere punched him in the face making Brooklyn fall on the ground.

˝Kai..!?˝ Julia gasped.


	9. AN-PLEASE READ THIS!

**ATHORS NOTE!**

**Hi guys! ^_^**

**I haven't updated in a very long time and I'm so very very sorry. **

**I'm having a writers block, and I can't concentrate on writing and I've got no inspiration or ideas lately at all. Again, really really sorry! T_T**

**I won't be updating for a while, but stories will be finished eventually, I promise. ****I hope you can be patient. :)**

**Thank you all for reviews, follows and favorites! :)**

**Bye for now xoxo**


End file.
